


Humanity's Last

by XT0



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: 9S - Freeform, 9SxReader, Androids, Automata, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Human Machines, Machine Lifeforms - Freeform, NieR: Automata Spoilers, NieR: AutomataX Reader, Nier: Automata - Freeform, Original Character(s), Surviver, last human, nier - Freeform, remakeofaflopstoryofmine, thatrobolovethou, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XT0/pseuds/XT0
Summary: Having been asleep for centuries, the time comes where you're awoken into a world of ruins. Your life becomes full of adventures with those known as androids as you try and figure out what happened to your species.{9S X Reader}





	1. Prologue

        “Dad, no!” I cried, being hauled back into god knows what. I didn’t want to leave him, not in this world of chaos.

        “It’s for your own good, love,” he spoke, his back still facing me. He appeared so certain about what he was doing. Like he knew this would somehow keep me safe from the virus that was infecting everyone around us. “Besides, when you wake, you’ll be in a wonderful, non-violent world!”

        At that moment, I had a sense that he had gone mad. Waking up in a ‘wonderful, non-violent world’? How could he be so convinced about that?

        A pout settled on my lips as I proceeded to struggle against the force that was dragging me backward, “And, what if this doesn’t work? What if this kills me?”

        He lastly turned to face me, his warm eyes had gone cold. The man in front of me wasn’t my father anymore. He was some wicked doctor and I was his unfortunate victim.

        “Well dying in the capsule is much better than dying out here by the disease,” he returned, striding over to me. 

        I opened my mouth to oppose his thought process, yet nothing was willing to come forth. He wasn’t necessarily wrong with that… however, dying inside a capsule, alone, wasn’t one’s cup of tea.

        “Doctor (L/n)!” a female called, “You’re needed in room 214A!”

        My father glimpsed at the entrance of the room before his orbs met mine again, “I have to go.”

        He didn’t give me a chance to wish him well, he forced me the rest of the way into the capsule, sealing its lid. I was now locked in… and who knows when I’ll be able to see the light again.


	2. The Finding

        “Incoming transmission from command,” Pod 042 proclaimed, casting his holographic screen that revealed the YoRHa logo before it gave way to the Commander’s stern face.

        “2B, 9S, I need you to go investigate an anonymous signal discovered in the abandoned hospital. We’re sending you the coordinates,” she notified, ending the transmission soon after.

        “Understood,” 2B muttered as she skidded to a stop and turned to face me, “9S, go on ahead. I’ll catch up with you in a little bit.”

        “But, 2B-”

        “I don’t care what command says right now. I’m going to finish the supply run for the Resistance.”

        And after that, she left my side, not letting me protest anymore. A grimace found its way to my lips as I commenced in the opposite direction that she went in.

         _Hmm, that makes me wonder… why is 2B so focused on completing that supply run? Did I miss something during our discussion with-_  

        “Operator 210 to 9S, come in 9S,” the voice of my operator sounded, startling me out of my thoughts.

        “I-I’m here,” I answered.

        “You’ll be meeting up unit 5S for this mission,” she spoke, “good luck.”

        I gave a nod as the transmission ended and I began to run a bit faster. Did they know about 2B's departure? Or was that their initial plan? Either way, I was relieved to be at least be partnered with someone.

  
➫ Petite Time-skip

      
        After a little bit of running—and battling with a handful of machine lifeforms—I finally reached the old hospital.

         _Here we are…_

        I slid to a stop as my masked orbs examined around for the other male scanner who I was assigned to complete this mission with. A tiny sigh left my lips as it became apparent that he wasn’t anywhere in sight.

        “5S, where are you?” I conversed, my Pod switching on the transmitter.

        “Oh, 9S! I’m inside on the second floor. Sorry, my curiosity got the best of me...” he returned, a shy grin becoming present on his face over the frequency.

        I couldn’t really blame him, this is one of the first times that we were given a mission here, “It’s fine. Stay there, I’m coming.”

        My eyes resumed examining, taking caution as I moved through the old corridors. The interior of the structure was dis-colour, moss and another plant life claiming it's walls as its own. The hallways themselves were rather vast with many doorways leading off to various corridors or rooms.

        The more I traveled inward, the more I lost my sense of direction which led to me groaning in annoyance. “Pod, do you have a map of this building in your archive?”

        “Affirmative.” she rejoined, “Sending map visuals to unit 9S.”

_Thank god!_

Once the data loaded, I immediately studied it. As I anticipated, I missed the stairs on my journey. With a miniature grimace, I began to retrace the steps I took before I felt something or someone gripped my shoulder.

        Being on high-alert, I had seized hold of my sword and whirled about ready to attack whatever it was until it vocalized; “W-wait! It's just me, 9S!”

         _Oh, Fives, whoops._

“Heh, sorry,” I spoke, a timid smile painting on my lips as I withdrew my hand, “I would have found you sooner, yet I got lost.”

        “I-it's alright… and I figured as much,” he responded to me with a pat to my shoulder. “Anyways, it's a great thing I ran into you because whatever that signal we are looking for got a whole lot stronger.”

        I raised my eyebrow at his remark, “A whole lot stronger? Send me the readings.”

        He gave me a nod, obeying my request before his orbs went wide. I glimpsed at him with a perplexed face. “What it is now?”

        The boy didn't articulate, he just pointed behind me… which made me even more perplexed. Yet, nonetheless, I turned with care, my hand back on the handle of my weapon. When I fully faced what he was pointing at, my face dropped as well as my hand. “Don't worry, it's just 2B,” I spoke, spinning back to face him.

        “O-oh,” 5S brushed the back on his neck, “Sorry, ma'am!”

        2B looked at him, her appearance coming off as; 'great, another one'. “5S, right? Don't call me ma'am.”

        I shook my head, getting back to the mission at hand, studying over the map data that 5S sent me.

         _Mm, according to this, the signal is beneath us… wait, this building as an underground?_

“Hey, so, the hospital has an underground to it,” I firmly stated, eyes dancing back and forth between the battle unit and the other scanner.

        “An underground? Then let's get moving,” 2B returned, taking the lead while wandering in a random direction.

        “2B, that's not the right way!”

  
➫ Another Petite Time-skip

  
        Ultimately, after a bit of wondering and exploring, we found the stairs leading down into the basement. The stairwell itself appeared a lot older than the rest of the hospital that I've observed.

         _Did they develop this part of the structure first or something? I would think that the evident layers would be older than this…_

“Pod, when was this created?” 2B questioned as she advances to tread forward with Fives as I began to fall behind a little going back and forth among the virtual map and the actual layout of the basement.

        “The construction concluded in early 2006. It opened two months later on April 13th, 2006.” Pod 042 acknowledged, “The founder of this building is Mrs. (M/n) (L/n).”

        “Mrs. (M/n) (L/n)?” 5S mimicked, “Now that I ponder about it, I found an old picture in my search earlier.”

        “Old picture? Do you have it on you?” I chimed detecting the words 'old picture'.

        “Y-yeah, here,” he nodded, taking the picture out of his bag, “You can keep it, I don't really have any need for it.”

        I nodded, grasping the picture considerately from his hands and taking a peek at it. There were a woman and a man, who appeared to be in love with one another and a rather small child.

        “Analysis: the couple in this photo is Mr. and Mrs. (L/n), and the young girl is their solitary daughter, (Y/n).” this time it was Pod 153 who spoke, the information she provided clarified what I was going to request.

         _So, this is was what they designated a 'family'..._

Shortly after, I attended back at the map and my eyes enlarge, “Hey, we're right on top of the signal!”

        My abruptly outburst froze 5S and 2B in their places before they began to seek an entrance into wherever this signal was originating from. I also followed suit, pushing on at the surfaces here and there until I actually fell through the one.

         _Found it._

“N-nines, are you alright?” the other scanner beckoned, marching over to me to help me up.

        “Huh? Yeah, I'm good,” I laughed softly while gladly taking his offer up, “Now, what exactly are we-”

        “Over here.” 2B's dull voice sounded, making us turned to look in her direction.

        “W-what is it?” Fives uttered, wandering closer to the container just a tiny bit.

        “Signal found,” Pod 163, 5S’ pod vocalized, “Proposal: Remove the human from the amber-filled capsule instantly.”

         _Human…? Amber-filled c-capsule?_


	3. The Awakening

        “ _Sweet child, it's time to get up,_ ” my mother articulated… yet her call was indifferent and withdrawn, no warmth present it in at all. Which is how I knew that I was imaging her voice as I did fairly often.

_If only I could actually see her... hear her... touch her... I miss her. I miss Dad too..._

Yet, I also didn't miss my father at the same time. He was the one who had done this to me. All I hope for is to get out of here. Who knows, maybe my knight in shining armor could show up and rescue me?

         _Oh… what am I thinking? 'Knight in shining armor'? Yeah, right-_

At that instant, I overheard a crashing noise arising from outside the container that I remained in. I couldn't see anything, all I saw was darkness so I couldn't be sure that what I heard was authentic or merely my imagination. However, before I could obtain that piece in my mind, I heard talking.

        “N-nines, are you alright?”

        “Huh? Yeah, I'm good. Now, what exactly are we-”

        “Over here.”

        The last voice, a female's voice at that, appeared extremely close to the other side of the glass. I desired to hit the lid—scream even—although, I didn't dare to do any of those. In truth, I couldn't. I don't remember how long it was but whatever filled the capsule had ceased my abilities to move and call out. All I could do was stay here, thinking and listening… waiting.

        “W-what is it?” the male who spoke first uttered out again before a robotic sounded person sprang to declare something.

        “Signal found. Proposal: Remove the human from the amber-filled capsule instantly.”

         _Amber? So that's what this enclosure is filled to the brim with…_

Not even a moment later, one of them began to try and get the lid open. I didn't know how long it would take, so I braced myself for the endless wait… yet it did not take my savers a long time whatsoever.

        “W-woah,” one of the boys sounded, which made me extremely frustrated since I still couldn't see them.

        “5S, help me get her out, we're going back to the Resistance Camp.”

  
➫

  
        “ _Honey, it's time to get up,_ ” mother's voice once again summoned. That's when I started to query if I was perpetually tormented by her calls.

         _I should have been there… I shouldn't have gone out that day, I... I knew that her time was running short but-_

Soon, I sensed something. This something wasn't from inside my body, it was on the outside, it was on my arm.

        Abruptly, out of every plausible thing I've could have done or felt, I was filled with mirth. For the first time in forever, I could truly feel someone's touch. I was no longer isolated, being kept inside a capsule to be 'shielded' from the world.

        Soon after, I attempted to open my eyes and surprisingly they were willing to accept. When I finally got them open, I was blinded for an instant before they cleared and I was face to face with a white-haired male who, at the moment, was wide-eyed.

        “O-oh, you're… you're awake!” he muttered before glancing past me, “Devola! Popola! She's awake!”

        After he beckoned for two others, he gazed back down at me, giving me a soft grin. The boy in front of me had dark attire on with something green wrapping about his mid-body. He also had an adorable choker on and, to top it all off, he was wearing a black blindfold.

         _Why is he wearing a blindfold?_

“Good morning,” he vocalized once more, “My name's 9S-”

        “And, my name is 2B. We're two of the androids who reside here to take back Earth, why are you down here?”  
I stared at the new figure which arrived abruptly. She had the same coloured hair as 9S and she also wore similar coloured clothes too. Not to mention, she had a blindfold which covered her features as well.

        “Why is she not speaking?” the lady come again, shifting to the male who still sat alongside the bed.

        “Hypothesis; the young female has not conversed for approximately 9,939 years.” the robotic voice from before responded… yet, I didn't see anyone else at the time except for 9S and 2B. Well, until I let my orbs fly about and they settled on two floating machine things.

        Soon, the white-haired male grimaced, “Let's give her some time, 2B. There's nothing worth pushing her about-”

        “9S, we need information. We can't do anything about her circumstances until then,” she cut him off, “Don't you desire to get her back to her family?”

         _What is she talking about? My mother's gone, my father's also gone, I have no one else._

“Fa… mily…?” I faintly uttered out, my voice giving out here and there as my eyes danced about the two androids. “Th...ey're… g… gon...ne.”

        “What?” 9S shifted his head, gazing in my direction seemingly confused. “'They're gone'?”

        Before I could attempt speaking anymore, something began to broadcast from one of their floating companions; “This is the Council of Humanity-”

        “What was that for?” 2B demanded, turning to the male who had shut off the telecast.

        “They're irritating, not to mention they cut the human off,” he rejoined, the direction of his head still facing mine. “Anyways, let's have Devola and Popola check up on her status before we have her back to resting.”

  
➫

  
        It seemed like it's been a couple of hours since my last interaction with someone, which, now that I think about it, makes me somewhat lonely. I was informed that I would be in the supervision of the two known as Devola and Popola, they were red-haired twin androids who specialized in medicines. And that, time from time, 9S and 2B would stop by too.

         _It's not like I mind… but it's still moderately dull here. They won't let me do anything! They won't even let me go outside._

I grimaced while shutting my eyes once again and rotating onto my side. Who knows, mayhap I'll be able to fall asleep. However, just when I had gotten comfortable, I heard the creaking of the metal door as it opened.

        “Oh… you're asleep again?” a male expressed tenderly, which made me widen my eyes. Fortunately, I wasn't facing the doorway thus I could just listen, “Taking that as a 'yeah'. Ahh, I really wish I got to talk with you more.”

        Soon silence fell and since the door wasn't moved in any way, that left the reality of the male still being inside the room with me.

         _I'm extremely sure it's 9S who came to see me… and now, I feel terrible._

Without much further consideration, I twisted onto my back and peeped over to see that my assumption was accurate, “I'm awake.”

        He glanced up from the ground with a start, his hand stretching up and rubbing the back of his neck, “O-okay! Were you trying to fall asleep?”

         _Adorable._

“Yeah, out of boredom. Anyways, what did you wish to talk with me about?” I questioned curiously, eventually sitting up and making room for the android on the mattress that was provided for me.

        9S willingly accepted my offer, taking a seat next to me. “Well, I wanted to learn more about you… since you're the first and, honestly only, human I've ever seen.”

        My head dropped to the side rather astonished by these words. I knew that the reason to what he just said could either be one of two things; humans fled to one side of the Earth after finding out a way to fight the fatal disease or they all died by said disease.

        “About me, huh?” I babbled, “Then, ask away!”

 

 

 

* * *

 

         ** _hoi there friendos, thanks for bearing with me until i got this up ^^_**

_**i've been pretty busy with high school especially since we have exams coming up so i'm going to be sadly even busier :P also, i hope you guys don't mind how i left it, i was thinking you could image the conversation how you wanna image it :)** _

_**anyways, i hope you're enjoying this so far ^^** _

_**have a good day!** _

_**~ adi** _


	4. Presents from Nines

➪ (Y/n)’s Point of View

       

         A tiny sigh fell from my lips as I dragged open the entrance that led into the camp’s mainframe. I had recently woken up from one of my regular naps and realized I was out of food, which isn't the greatest of conditions to wake up to when you're still human.

        “Hey, (Y/n!)” a deep-ish male voice greeted me, “How are you?”

        I twisted on my heel to face the owner of the voice once I eventually got the door to shut. When I turned, I was confronted with a grinning brunette-haired android, “Ah, hey, Zion. I'm doing quite fine, how about you?”

        “I'm great! I actually just got back from a supply run,” he beamed, shifting the bag on his shoulder insignificantly as if to show off his finds or something along those lines.

        It naturally warmed my heart to see a being so thrilled about running about for supplies, human or not. I gave him a considerate smile and patted his shoulder, “I bet the supply run was successful with you running it.”

        The resistance member reddened lightly with a nod, “Yes… oh! And, before I forget...” He paused, kneeling to the ground and setting the bag from his shoulder down. He unzipped it and pulled out an additional bag, “I checked on your food supply earlier when you were napping and saw that you were out. I hope this will help for the time being.”

        The brunette handed me the bag with a grin and I peeped inside to see various kinds of non-poisonous berries and fruits, “This is perfect, thank you, Zion!”

        I patted his head tenderly before we parted ways. I had decided to put the sack of food in my room so I didn't lose it since I was inclined to lose food so undoubtedly. As I was squatted down, I felt palms place themselves lightly over my eyes, which in turn, made me halt.

        “Guess who~”

        “Mm… Nines!” I hummed with a smirk. I knew it had to be him since he was the only android who has ever done that to me. The hands fell away from my orbs as I overheard a soft huff from above my body. “Sorry, perhaps if you get another scanner or another android, in general, to do that to me, I will have a difficult time suspecting you.”

        I got to my feet again and promptly turned on my heels to embrace the slightly taller male as I pet the top of his head. The little pout that was on his lips twisted into a soft smile instantly.

        “I would try and get another android... but, I don't wanna share that with anybody else,” he whispered, his arms enclosing around me to return my embrace. “Oh yes, I have something for you.”

        9S let go of me in order to get to the green bag that he had around him. He set his bag on my mattress to scan through it before another grin came to his lips while he pulled out about two things. “The first thing is something I meant to give to you for a while, but I couldn't until we were done analyzing it. The other two, I found on my missions.”

         _Other two…? So, there's three. I feel rather spoiled by him._

“First off, here,” he uttered as he handed me a picture frame which held the family portrait that my mother always had on her desk. The second I saw this, I felt tears crawling to my eyes, threatening to fall.

        “Where did you find this?” my gaze flicked up to his as my head lowered to the side a little.

        “Well, 5S actually found it when we initial got to the hospital to find you. I had it on me ever since. I desired to give it to you for the longest time, but the Commander wanted it to examine beforehand.” Nines explained, which only received a small nod from me. I wasn't angry. I just was more astonished that the photo lasted all this time. “Anyways… as for the only two things, close your eyes.”

        I, of course, did as told, shutting my eyes fairly tightly. Soon, I sensed something cold being placed around my neck. He also raises my hands and set something else in it. “Okay, you may open your eyes.”

        When he cued me to, my eyes immediately opened and the first thing that I saw was a gorgeous white-flower in a glass cup that counted as its vase. It had a slight glow to it too. A grin bounced to my lips as I glimpsed down at my neck to see a gold chain that connected to a little golden heart.

         _Oh, Nines…_

My eyes shot to his as I gingerly placed down the flower and tackled him into a big hug, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

        “W-woah!” 9S chuckled, falling to his butt while stroking my head. “You're welcome, (Y/n).”

        “Where did you even find these?” I eventually mustered, fixing my position to the point that I was now entirely resting in his lap while my head tilted to the side curiously.

        “On a recent outing,” he rejoined easily, his arms once again wrapping around me, “Well, more or so I got the flower on my most recent outing. I had the accessory for a while. Actually, I picked it up way before we found you.”

         _Ah, so it was kinda like a collectible item for him. I mean, it would make sense since he is a scanner model after all._

“Oh,” I sounded with a grin, “Say, do you find things like these frequently?”

        Nines was soundless for a second before nodding briskly, “Honestly, now that I think about, yes. I find something, almost, every outing.” He gave me a smile with a melodious hum as if in thought, “You know what would be cool?”

        “What?”

        “If you could come with me and hunt for items from the old world with me!”

        A smile lit up my face and I agreed immediately. I loved the idea and, of course, it was something to get me out of the camp. However, my smile sank a little when I thought about the Commander.

        “Do you think the Commander will be alright with the idea?” I questioned, which prompted 9S to frown.

        “Oh... probably not. Since I'm not a battle unit, I doubt it.”

        “Wait, would it be okay if 2B comes with us?”

        He was hushed for a few minutes, taking in my proposal and pondering about it, “Say, that wouldn't be a bad idea! I'll go ask her.”

        And, with that, he set me down on my bed before slipping out the door into the camp. I was excited, the opportunity finally came to get out of the monotonous camp. Best of all, it's with my favourite android. Now, all that's in the way for this adventure, is 2B's agreement and the Commander's approval.

 

* * *

        

**_hoi friendos! i'm so so so sorry for long wait ><_ **

**_i had final exams and i keep getting sick so i had a lot of school work, but now i'm on summer break so i shouldn't be as slow as ever to make chapters ^^_ **

**_thank you for dealing with me!_ **

 

**_~ adi_ **


	5. A Desert Adventure

**_real quick before i get questions about it or something, i didn't actually know what to call this chapter._ **

* * *

 

 

       It's presumably been about an hour or so since I last saw 9S. Which, bothers me. All he went out to do was to find 2B and ask her a mere request to see if she would be willing to come with us. Perhaps, she accepted but when they asked the Commander, she wouldn't allow it until they completed something? Yeah, I'll say that's why.

        A sigh escaped my lips as my eyes flicked over to the insignificantly radiating flower. I still couldn't get over its elegance. How could a flower that beautiful live in such a not so peaceful world? Possibly the world now isn't so bad. I'm likely just driven to assume that since I haven't gotten to see any of it. Granted, I've noticed that there are still towering structures. Though, that's all I could see from inside the camp.

        Just as I was about to stand up, my room's entrance opened and 9S lastly peeped his head in. He possessed a delicate grin on his lips and he thrust the entrance fully open, "Apologizes for disappearing on you like that. I got 2B to accept, but we had to do something for the Commander before she allowed us."

_Huh, I presumed right._

        "So, that implies you can take me with you now?" I prayed, studying for confirmation

        "Yup! Come on," he chimed, his grin stretching bigger if android-ly possible. Nines held out his hand and I gladfully grasped it. "Mm, I assume you would want to take some items with you, correct?"

        My orbs bounced about before I agreed. 9S promptly let go of my hand for me to seize a nearby bag. I grouped some food and a container of water that I got inside it, zipping it up and gazing back at him. "Alright, now I'm set!"

 

➫

 

        Some time has progressed, and we were now finally departing from the camp. Anemone had insisted that I learned how to use a weapon and because 2B consented to it, that took longer than we anticipated. Well, at least I possess a spear now. I secured its spot on my back with my bag as I trailed behind 2B while 9S trailed behind me.

        Once we rounded the corner of the entryway, I was confronted with the ruins of my home. It looked very beautiful... yet, it was very upsetting at the same time. My home had structures that were falling apart, plant-life had practically taken over everything, and roadways were either missing or fallen.        

        "Are you coming?" 2B's voice cut into my thoughts as my eyes shifted to her masked ones.

        "Y-yeah, I'm just overwhelmed. This was my home city, you know." I rejoined, beginning to walk again. My orbs couldn't help but flash everywhere that I nearly tripped a few times, but fortunately, 9S was watching out for me.

        "Can I ask something?" Nines inquired glimpsing at me while holding my hand. I nodded, rotating my head to face him. "What was the city like back then?"

        ' _What was the city like'?_

        I grinned at him, "It was pretty lively. There wasn't a street in the entire city that wasn't occupied, well besides for the streets in the residential sectors of the city. And, at nightfall, the city was very bright. Plus, it was constantly moderately noisy."

        Of course, that was the very basic description of any large city. Like, any. But, he was made in a period that cities weren't a thing. Only remains of what used to be cities.

        "Really? Did you ever get irritated with the racket?"

        "No. I was used to it. When I was younger, it was soothing to me." I chuckled a little before responding. Quite honestly, I favored cities. "Woah, what transpired here?"

        My eyes halted at a giant hole in the earth where it looked like an explosion happened or like a sinkhole occurred. Shortly, amid the hole, two worm-like creatures drifted up out of the dirt.

        "A goliath did that destruction." 2B remarked, "And, those are machines. They take on various forms."

_Ah... that makes sense. I reckon goliaths are also a class of machine lifeforms too._

I nodded my head, 9S directing me away from the area before he conversed again. "Don't we have to get those chips back to that resistance member?"

        "Oh. That's correct," the female android agreed, looking back at us. "Let's go do that quickly. Also, considering (Y/n) isn't marvelous at climbing most likely, you're carrying her up."

        "U-understood."

_Wait, wait, carrying me up?_

 

➫

 

        My subconscious inquiry was soon solved when 9S gave me up piggyback ride up onto a building by parkouring up. Yeah, 2B was accurate. I was not fit for that. I felt bad that the little scanner had to carry me, but then again, he's an android. Thus it, most likely, was nothing to him.

        Soon, we joined up with a member of the Resistance. He seemed a little familiar but I couldn't put an alias to his profile. So, who knows who that guy was. Yet, when we separated with him, I felt a little off-put by him. I didn't fancy him and I didn't understand why.

        But, I was taken out of my thoughts when 9S vocalized, "Have you ever been to the desert?"

        "The desert? No, why?" I reacted, my head now inclining on 9S' as the androids parkoured back down.

        "Well, we're near the entrance, do you wanna go?"

        I pondered about it for a moment. Deserts are perceived to be hot with no water most of the time. They didn't have any greenery, it was all sand. And, sand was known to get into stuff. But, then again, it did sound fairly neat. Not to mention, a desert was similar to an oceanless beach.

        "Why not!" I sounded back eventually, a smile installing itself on my lips. The more I considered it, the further the concept became appealing to me.

        "Alrighty! Maybe we can explore that abandon housing complex more while we're there," the male hummed, commencing to walk off into the direction of the desert with 2B pursuing him. "We should probably ride an animal to get there, it's much faster anyways."

        "Riding an animal sounds like a solid idea. We can't transport with her even if we desired to." 2B returned.

_Transport?_

        "What do you mean by 'transport'?" I asked, still clinging onto to 9S since I wasn't let down when we got to the ground.

        "Essentially, we androids can transport our consciousness between different bodies. It's a way faster way to get around from place to place than by foot or by a flight unit." 9S explained to me, tenderly grasping onto my legs more as he began to run a bit faster to a waiting animal at some sort of camp as I just nodded in acknowledgment to his answer. "Here we are, the Desert Camp. We aren't far from the complex now."

        Nines lastly let me down, solely to assist me to get on the moose that was waiting by what seemed like a vending machine. Soon, he leaped on after me, his head shifting to face 2B.

        "You two be cautious. I'll meet you at the destination." the female android pronounced, trekking up to the vending machine and climbing inside once it opened.

        "Okay," 9S replied, getting the moose to start running down the trail, "If you don't fancy sand in your eyes, you can... um... hide in my c-chest-"

        He didn't need to say anything more as I had already spun myself around and buried my features into his upper body since I owned no shield from the desert's sand as they did. My position was rather comfortable presumably because I ended up falling unconscious on him while the white-haired android conducted the moose through the sandy terrain to reach our desired location.

 

➫

 

        "..ey, (Y/n)? You, uh, gonna wake up?"

        I groaned a little, sensing the hotness of the world's sun upon my back as I apprehended that I must've been asleep on him. Quickly, I straightened myself, my eyes locating 9S' masked ones as I reddened lightly.

        "Heh.. sorry," I stammered in which he chuckled in return as he hopped down and assisted me to the ground below.

        "About time you showed up," 2B's call sounded from behind us. "I took care of all the hostile machines in this area."

        9S nodded and started to reply to 2B, but, I had zoned out at that point. My (e/c) hues skipped around our surroundings, taking in every detail about the area as possible. The concrete structures were falling apart, some even had sunken into the sand over the years. There were lamposts distributed around sections where you could only imagine streets had been. Railings even protruded out of the sand here and there.

        Soon, we strolled into a more exposed distance where I spotted an ancient swing set and a slide. I could only assume that there used to be a playground there. I even noticed some old, rusted vehicles that were kinda devoured by the sand.

        "Woah..." I finally murmured, shattering the muteness that engulfed me. Genuinely, our surroundings were eerily beautiful, quite like the city ruins. Eventually, I found my limbs walking on their own towards the region where the constructions halted and only the sand and rocks proceeded. I detected the familiar weird throat noise from 9S as I additionally felt a hand coil itself around my wrist.

        "Hey now, don't go wandering off, okay?" he lectured in a melodious, anxious tone while his grasp became more delicate.

        "Oh, sorry. I was just attracted to the area over there." I responded, my unoccupied hand aiming in the direction. I sensed his gaze leave my frame, plausibly studying in the very section I pointed at.

        "Ah, well, wanna check it out?"

        I felt my head nod as a satisfied smile plagued my lips and he led us to the opening. There wasn't much to view as I suspected. Exceeding the sun-beaten ruins was nothing but sand. However, we did find something... err, more like someone.

_That's the guy from earlier, no? Why he is out here all alone?_

But, as quickly as I thought that... it hit me that he wasn't alone. I began to feel the uneasy feeling from before accompanied by a presence that I recognized from a brief encounter with some of the other YoRHa scanners. Something didn't seem right here and I, genuinely, desired 9S to know that I wasn't comfortable in this man's atmosphere.

        I soundlessly tugged on the white-haired male's overcoat as the Resistance member took notice of us. "You're the androids that aided me previously, right? You probably noticed something off with those chips didn't you? In truth, I just required them to repair my new family member!"

        Soon after he said that a black-haired male android advanced into our view and, I was disturbed.

_32S! Oh... what did he do to you?_

        My orbs leaped over to 9S' face, I could tell he was instantly uncomfortable with this situation. 32S was like his little brother, that's what he had told me. Not to mention, 32S was a YoRHa scanner.

        "You won't tell anyone, will you?" the Resistance male inquired, glancing between the two of us.

        "P... Pl... ease..." 32S spoke weakly. Yet, something was off. I felt it with the dark-haired scanner's words. He didn't want us to not tell, he wanted us to help. But, how?

        "9S! I would move if I were you!" an unfamiliar female voice called out which surprised the said male android before he yanked me into his arms and out of the way... onto 2B. "Sir, you are being detained for keeping a YoRHa android captive."

        "Are you guys alright?" a blue-haired male asked, trying not to chuckle at 2B, 9S, and I in a heap of limbs that formed when Nines smashed us into the battle android.

        "Yeah, we're fine, Fives. How did you locate us?" 9S returned, disentangling himself from the heap and helping me up as well as 2B.

        I glanced back at the scene, observing a light purple-haired female on top of the Resistance member as another black-haired female was standing beside 32S seemingly checking his functions.

        "2B sent us a call regarding this Resistance guy. I'm glad you did." 5S stated, converting to look at his comrades. "Is 32S okay, 2X?"

        "Kinda. His combat functions are a bit... um, well, not there," she replied, rubbing the back of her neck. "More or so, this Resistance member destroyed his YoRHa and combat functionality. Either that or 32S got himself damaged in a fight."

        "Ah... well, at least he's safe now," Fives spoke, shifting to gaze back at us, "Don't worry about 32S. He'll be fine, and if not, he'll be sent to the Resistance camp to be with you, (Y/n)."

        I produced a nod, peeping back at the black-haired scanner with a bit of a concerned expression. He seemed a little out of it, but not so out of it that he didn't know what was going on.

 

➫

 

        After a little while, 5S and the other units— who, I later found out were designated as 2X and 6S— took 32S and the detained Resistance member with them, leaving us three alone again.

        "By the way, 2B... how did you know when to call 2X and them?" 9S inquired, peering over at his female associate.

        "Before I walked over to you guys, I regarded that (Y/n) appeared uneasy. So, I beckoned for them just in case," she replied matter-of-factly which puzzled me a little. Did I really seem that uncomfortable?

_Ah, whatever. At least, 32S is safe now._

        "Hmm, that would justify it, I guess. Anyhow, wanna explore now?" the white-haired male asked, his head twisting to face me as I give a nod. "Excellent! Let's go~"

 

* * *

 

**_hoi friendos!_ **

**_okay, so i know it's been like, i think, 2 months since i updated? and i apologize, again. lately, i've been having a bit of writer's block and honestly, i've been working on this chapter for so, so long. i'm not exactly proud of how this chapter turned out, i wish it was better, but what can ya do._ **

**_also, i hope you don't mind with what i did. i love 32s as much as i love 9s (erm, okay, i love all scanners equally tbh. they're just so precious and need protection *.*) and i didn't like how he was essentially killed by 'machines' in the 'retrieving confidential intel' sub-quest. so yeah. i wanted the baby to live~_ **

**_ahh, and also, i start school tomorrow, so i will be even more late with updating this. but, i won't give up! but with that said, i'm also starting on a new story which deals with the final fantasy xv characters (*cough* it's a prompto argentum x reader *cough*)._ **

**_anyways, i hope you all have a good day/night/afternoon, or whenever you're reading this!_ **

 

**_~ adi_ **

**Author's Note:**

> ✓ story information  
>  ‧  started: february 15th, 2019  
>  ‧  ended: ---  
>  ‧ disclaimer(s): i do not own any nier: automata characters nor do i own the overall idea! however, i do own the original characters except for the reader, which is also just you/you're own original character.
> 
>  ✓ note(s):  
> ‧ the character(s); 2x, pod 151, 5s, pod 163, 6s, pod 026, and zion are my original characters! this list may also be added onto if any other oc of mine make an appearance.  
> ‧ slow updates!  
> ‧ this is a remake of 'robotic love' since i didn't like how that one was going.


End file.
